notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Assault
Police Assault is the gameplay mechanic that will start during a loud which law enforcers, police officer, SWAT, Elite unit and Special Units start to deploy on the assault waves and their AI Behavior are aggressive than usual as the guard. Police Assault occurs if the alarm has been raised and the music will change to loud music and the control stages will be started. Each harder difficulty there will be an additional mask. Gameplay After the alarm has been sounded by the suspicious activity or detected the criminal, the police officers will start to arrive on the scene with their personal vehicle and the shield will start deploying. After the control phase ended, the anticipation stages will come through. In this stage, the police officer will start to deploy the units on the scene waiting for the assault phase to start, the Shield will start to come and searching the player and try to kill the criminal. Upon the assault stage start. The Police units will start to run to the scene charging the player and kill the player, The Police units and special enemies spawning depending on the difficulty that you have played on. If on nightmare the police will send Elite Units, Dozer, Bricktech security contractor, etc. However, if you play on normal difficulty, the police will take the entire police assault waves. The Ending of police assault waves is by if the police units have 2 units or lower, the police assault will end and the police will start to retreating can be noted by police officer voice said "Retreat!", "Look like we could send some tougher unit" and will start to walk to the spawn point. Stages There are 4 stages of police assault waves. # Control: This stage will start when the alarm goes off, in this stage, the police officer will start to arrive on the scene, followed by the shield start to deploying on the scene and the police units will start to spawning on their spawn point. However, in this stage the every police unit will not moving and will only move if they have eye contact with the criminal and Converted Enforcer, The Shield units will start to move toward the player and try to kill the player. However, you can delay this stage before the anticipation start to kick off by buying a Delayed police response time # Anticipation: In this stage the music changed and the time last for the 30 seconds. In this stage, all police units will stop spawning and the shield will take the scene. The Police car will start arriving. The Cloaker will start to spawning in obscure locations # Assault: During the police assault phase, The Police units will start to go in the scene and move toward the player position and every heister. Police units will full potential and will constantly be spawning until it hit the limit. Dozer will start charging on the scene. Cloaker unit will start to hiding. Every police units start to attack the criminal and friendly enforcer if they have eye contact with them. The Armored SWAT Van will spawn in the scene. This stage can be ended if there are lower than 2 police units. # Retreat: After the assault ended, the Narrator will say: "Wow, Look like you guys fought them off." and the police officer will start to retreating and stop spawning, The music will change to the control music phase. The FBI Hostage Rescue Team will start to spawning if the civilian is on the scene to free the civilian. However, if the civilian is not on the scene the Hostage Rescue Team will not spawn in. This stage can be delayed before the control phase will kick in if you have the civilian or you have bought the delayed police response time. If The Narrator said "Looks like the police are ramping up their efforts" meaning the control phase is started. Trivia * The Police assault only ended if there are 2 police units or lower than that. * Before the police assault phase, the Cloaker will spawn in the obscure location. You can kill them to prevent them from an attack you. However, there is a rare chance that if you killed them, the Cloaker will spawn in upon death. * You can tell what difficulty you have played by looking at assault GUI. If there is 1 crown it indicated that you play on normal difficulty and if there are 6 crowns on the assault GUI meaning you are playing on nightmare difficulty See also * Enemies * Difficulties Category:Gameplay